Utilisateur:Jakes Ares Sorabella Lonergans/Bonus
Cette page est un fourre-tout ! Remix Plusieurs reprises que j'apprécie sur les musiques de la série The Legend of Zelda. Zelda 2 Remix - Palace / Temple Theme Remix (The Adventure of Link) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-9cyq2e5N8 "Zelda Cello - Hyrule Castle - A Link to the Past" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1p9X_W5x24 "Dark World (LOZ:LttP) played on Unconventional Instruments" génie. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=14&v=PWzrRVfUxuk "Dark World (from “The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past") Mariachi Cover" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8zedXN_bdQ "Song of Storms (Cello ensemble - Cam Wilkinson)" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcOjpG27LEQ "Zelda - Song of Storms (Deon Custom Remix)" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf4IxNNiqbU "Twinrova Theme (Metalized) - Artificial Fear" ses reprises sur les musiques de Zelda sont énormes, n'hésitez pas. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJbi4aCL3AA The Legend of Zelda: OoT MEDLEY for Solo Piano HD * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p3MhflI8WQ "Legend of Zelda Ultimate Medley - Mini Mario Orchestra" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMU4Fz15GZg "BEST Zelda Rap EVER!! ANIMATED MUSIC VIDEO by Joel C - Starbomb" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m9QUoW5KnY "2nd BEST Zelda Rap EVER!!!! - ANIMATED MUSIC VIDEO by Studio Yotta - Starbomb" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2Lw9Zs98Gg Mewmore / 'Main Theme of The Legend of Zelda' (Remix) from The Legend of Zelda * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1aLgl2oA9s Dark World - Zelda: A Link To The Past... KAZOO'd! * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sGgWDQjuGA The Legend Of Zelda - Ocarina Of Time - Song Of Storms... KAZOO'd! * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ1dYRS4BsA The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Milk Bar Theme... KAZOO'd! *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp-E75UU3Rk 【LIVE】Twilight Princess Trailer Theme - Legend of Zelda - Guitar Arrangement * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zkdE6l3kM0 Zelda Twilight Princess - Midna's Lament "Epic Rock" Cover (Little V) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cndd8OsEaP0 Theme of Ganondorf Orchestral Arrangement * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n24F3zZizG4 NateWantsToBattle: The Evil King VIDEO A Legend of Zelda Song * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeSOzTr_yfA Laruto's Lament (Wind Waker) - Alisa * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0rXeW0C6Xc Ballad Of The Goddess as sung by Zelda * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KC5kHf58GMI ZREO - Twilight Symphony (COMPLETE) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlkIUmn5USg Reel Big Zora - Take On Link *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPHQq5ceBXw Hyrule Castle (Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) - GaMetal *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfuVK9A7-D4&index=130 Gerudo Valley (Metal Version) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrZRg4R8Qx0 NateWantsToBattle: Hands of a Thief - A Legend of Zelda Song (feat. Shawn Christmas) VIDEO *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktKvkTK-3pU "Gerudo Valley (Metal Version)" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrZRg4R8Qx0 "Hyrule Castle (Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) - GaMetal" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfuVK9A7-D4 "Hyrule Castle (Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Arranged for Uke!" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2ljWyXCz_4 "Zelda's Theme - Sungha Jung" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYlVU45WlnA "Zelda Ocarina of Time: Gerudo Valley - Metal Cover || RichaadEB" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpDzTKkVJMA "Zelda Breath of the Wild: Trailer Theme - Orchestral Cover" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZsbtOZWG4o "Song Of Storms ( Hylian Ensemble Rendition )" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YcqwnESk4I "Zelda: Twilight Princess - Title Theme Acapella" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVFeIhPXM98 "Hylian Ensemble - Farewell Hyrule King" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IG8X_9S5sLw "Breath of the Wild - Shrine (Metalized) - ArtificialFear" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bD9fOwNIlR4 "Hylian Ensemble - Song of Time" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O70AsLD9dFY "Hylian Ensemble - Ancient Castle Ikana" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_q1OKgUTP4U "Switched On: Zelda - A Link To The Past" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOhE-nkJxwM Fun "Zelda Stop Motion - Figma Link and Black Rock Shooter 薩爾達傳說停格動 畫" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pubRp1SK8yo "Cucco Dance Music Video With Eiji Aonuma" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV35yVN8ZHM "Racing for Rupees SFM" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=it2sk2nzbnY "A Patch To The Past" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOcwIwDTXsM "We Link Links" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRfMITUM4cM "THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: BREATH OF THE WILD | SINS OF THE FATHER Trailer (Fan Made)" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riNqgXqGPmc "The Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild- Jojo To Be Continued" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZon_d3NLfU "ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME (Honest Game Trailers)" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8No9a2uPCP8 ZELDA: BREATH OF THE WILD (Honest Game Trailers) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf1vNh2I8Fc Reforged "Link's Master Sword" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFKx_lzF6e4 "Link's Fierce Deity Sword" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ipdBfNJII8 "Link's Hylian Shield + Original Master Sword (ALTTP)" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DGCoQwZeEw "Legend of Zelda - Bunny Hood - Medallion Sage - Heart & Piece of Heart - Fairy in a Jar" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of0uWANjQEk Autre "5 Théories sur The Legend of Zelda" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9Ce3_wvr4I "Ocarina of Time 3D Vue Latérale" * http://www.zeldainformer.com/news/these-ocarina-of-time-3d-side-views-are-awesome Top 10 Legend of Zelda Dungeons * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdoeYkI-Lrs Joueur Aveugle - Best gaming achievement ever: Zelda OOT Gannon's Tower (final Battle!) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbU1w5S0QgU "The History of Zelda Breath of the Wild" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npjPuEVzhP0 "The Music in Breath of the Wild (english Subtitles)" *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkHtziJgFJI Ocarina Cover Compilation | The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goMixt-6fEs "Clock Town and Gerudo Valley theme on Majora's Mask 3D Zora Link" * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSZqPV6lxsQ Zelda: Breath of the Wild Trailer in Ocarina of Time * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnn3Zo9qvC0 Sculpting Link from The Legend of Zelda Traditionally - Sculpture_Geek *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALbt17LLH54 Images 11167794_707832869346038_5298208220711585377_n.jpg 11178227_711153269013998_4013900701463986891_n.jpg 11196333_712932598836065_556752159783377544_n.jpg 11164785_715145808614744_4423001604994030555_n.jpg 11162073_708297462632912_1389761400083508953_n.jpg 11148513_704883696307622_7123380537875382891_n.jpg 11102695_700011870128138_5650332274661434628_n.jpg 11081299_695111577284834_3157941587170057877_n.jpg 11079351_700923966703595_1375460614935562131_n.jpg 11070946_711562558973069_6299163196060256707_n.jpg 16180_673947772734548_5135257625850418222_n.jpg 20195_709794179149907_3649367579055826572_n.jpg 21754_700923930036932_7810858225762141267_n.jpg 1509836_718253194970672_5180095401176726392_n.jpg 1622073_673940592735266_5762066946721414570_n.jpg 1623655_673940562735269_6271015218666773490_n.jpg 1964922_688851684577490_1121529942047176535_n.jpg 10269550_673940549401937_4400244411739618299_n.jpg Par ''Dangerous Pixel ''(Site : https://www.facebook.com/Dang3r0usPix3ls?ref=profile)